Frequently, welding is required where supply power may not be readily available. As such, the welding power supply may be an engine driven welding power supply incorporating a generator. The generator may supply power to the welder as well as to other power tools as may be needed on site. As different applications require different versions of welders and power tools, the trailer may be designed to carry one of many different types of welding power supplies.
Traditional welding-type apparatus can be broken into two basic categories. The first category receives operational power from transmission power receptacles, also known as static power. The second is portable or self-sufficient, stand alone welders having internal combustion engines, also known as rotating power. While in many settings conventional static power driven welders are preferred, engine driven welders enable welding-type processes where static power is not available. Rotating power driven welders operate by utilizing power generated from engine operation. As such, engine driven welders and welding-type apparatus allow portability and thus fill an important need.
Static powered welders initiate the weld process by way of a trigger on a hand-held torch or with an electrically charged stick connected to a charged electrode.
Rotating power driven welders operate similarly, as long as the engine is running. If the engine is shut down, there is typically no residual power to create an arc. To once again weld, the engine must be started and run at operational speed to produce the arc. Therefore, it is simply not possible to manually start and stop the engine between each and every break in the welding process. Further, even during longer periods, operators may find it easier to let the engine run because of distance to the engine, a misconception that it is better for the engine, or just out of habit.